tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tryton von Blitzmark
Tryton I Adolphus Gustav-Draegon von Blitzmark, '''more commonly '''Tryton von Blitzmark or Tryton the ' Great, '''simply '''Tryton', born as Thoigon '''Fittlezberg '''was a German field Marshall and first Weltführer. Founding father of the Weltreich and the strategic, tactical and political genius Early Life Tryton was born in the populated suburbs of Germania (Berlin at the time) to his father, Ottles Fittlezberg, an officer in the Deustchheer and his mother, Catherine Ableson, an English scientist on the 5th of October, 2872. Brought up with strict discipline, Tryton had to be always perfect or else face severe punishment, including whippings, food departure or being yelled at/verbal abuse. Along with his discipline, Tryton was taught very Prussian ideals, respecting and praising the military, always being obedient to the ruler and to never step out of line. At the age of 7, Tryton would be sent to the Berlin Academy of War and Tactics, insisted by his father. There his discipline was made even more strict. Tryton would take his education very seriously, often It spending hours upon hours on his work, perfecting it to his best. Tryton would always focus, doing so would get Tryton As and A+s. Insisting to learn more, Tryton would become able to speak German, his native tongue along with English, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian and Danish, though he could only speak Dutch and English fluently. Noticeably, Tryton was very gifted in manipulation, leadership and warfare. His victories where often pure defeat for the enemy and total victory for his faction. Learning of his gift, Tryton took immense pride in it and would devout his life to perfecting his ability. Spending nearly all day in his study, making plans for any situation, nearly any possibility and with nearly every kind of unit and force. Challenging and manipulating others to war games, scoring complete victories. His great ability would see himself as a leader that can lead Germany to a new era, a Germany that will be greater then before, a World Empire made by blood and Iron. Due to his upbringing and his self-leadership thoughts, Tryton was a devout patriot to Germany but not to the EGR, seeing it as an invader upon German sovereignty. Around this time, Tryton would become a suppor to the "Einheitdeutschland" proposal, meaning United Germany, a movement that calls for the democratic German satellite state to united with the EGR province of Austria and Tyrol and to become independent. The EGR, realising that the entire nation wanted this decided to compromise and give them more autonomy as well as Austria. On the 1st of January, 2890, in Blitz Castle, Tryton changed his name from Thoigon Fittlezberg to Tryton von Blitzmark, starting his own dynasty to signify himself a new dawn. The Decade's War At the age of 22, the Decade's War had just started, Tryton would immediately sign up as an officer for the infamous, "Todesbataillon", meaning Death Battalion. Known for their cruelty against enemies and brutal efficiency. Under Tryton's command, the Todesbatallion would score major victories across the German front and play a decisive role in defeating the EGR in Europe. Doing so would earn Tryton an Iron Cross. During the war, Tryton would soon despise democracy for being weak and unstable during wartime and start to lean right in the political spectrum. Nearing the end of the war, Tryton would be promoted as a field marshal. Middle Life With the war's conclusion, Tryton resigned as a field marshal. With a now legendary status as the man who won the war for Germany., Tryton would enter into politics as the leader of the Iron Front Party, a national socialist party along with his life time friend, Veergen. Politics With the rise of fascism in Germany, the ill-prepared German Republic was now unable to stop the rapid rise of Fascism. Two main political parties would take popularity before the elections, Tryton's Iron Front, a National Socialist party and Richtofen Varkheim's Revolutionary Deutschland, Socialist Party. Civil War With the results of the election in favour of Tryton, outrage sparked across the nation and millions took up arms, the first German civil war had begun. Most generals along with capitalists sided with Tryton while many farmers and socialists joined Richtofen. Controlling Berlin, Rhineland and most of of the North, Tryton would easily defeat the Richtofians. Post-Civil War With the end of the democracy and Richtofen's grab for power, the new German Reich was ready to restart and expand. Rapid industrialisation and and huge military buildup saw the Reich become a new world power. During this time, Tryton would meet his future wife, Caroline Wulfland and have a son, Trogos von Blitzmark War of Expansion Tryton's lust for German greatness did not end with his rise to power, with the collapse of the EGR brought many new countries into the fray but most weak and stripped of industry or destroyed. Tryton would declare multiple wars and expand the Reich into Eastern, Southern, Western and Northern Europe in rapid military warfare, when the capital of the Russian Commonwealth, Moscow fell to the Reich, Tryton would hold a special event. in Berlin after following peace treaty of Leipzig. Declaration of the Weltreich On the 1st of January, 2970, Tryton would hold a special event in Berlin, military parades and festivals began and until the end, Tryton would give a speech. "Today is not like yesterday nor will it be like tomorrow. Today is not our ancestors, nor our childrens. Today... is ours! The Reich shall forever be known not as Germany, not as Europe but shall be known as the Weltreich!" History was made that day with it becoming breaking news not only in the Reich but also in the Empire of Greenland. Old life In Tryton’s years of rapid industrialization and production, The Weltreich had arisen to a new status of being opposed of the Nuuk Empire and even seen as a threat by the Nuuk people. The WR would soon become an industrial superpower and with all this production, Tryton would set his sights on promoting the Reich’s army and navy. Under the name of Uberheer, the Reichsheer saw a great increase in military spending and nearly doubled in size of soldiers and equipment. The Weltmarine too was spent on and now twice as large then before. After Tryton was satisfied with the Military, he now wanted the Reichsmark to be the dominant economy in the world. With the build-up of artificial resources and buying of foreign lands by Reich companies, The Reichsmark soon outgrew the Krone. It was undeniable and the unexpected on how fast the Weltreich grew and soon and outrages for the quick expansion made by Tryton, The Nuuks now saw the Weltreich, not as another country but their new mortal enemy, “This cannot go on!” said a Nuuk politician. Under the advice of his advisers, The Nuuk Emperor, Ole I agreed to try and "follow Tryton’s steps into greatness", this would result in Tryton saying this of the Nuuks. “Every step we take, the Imperialists follow in our tracks. They so desperately want dominance that they follow our every move closely." Final days In his later years in office, Blitzmark was diagnosed with lung cancer. He refused to tell the public, but as time went on it became apparent he was unwell. He would devolve into coughing fits and would be taken away by a doctor. As the people became more and more wary of his condition, he finally conceded and came out about his condition. His final days in office were marked with inefficiency as he became unable to function, and he died on July 20th, 2974. Millions and millions would mourn his death and his funeral would become the largest visited event in all of history. Tryton would be given the greatest honours with multiple military songs being played. Some of his best soldiers from his youth as a field marshal would carry his grand casket, wrapped in gold and decorations. Near the end of the funeral, Veergen would declare the Weltführer Oath of Allegiance and give a speech, saying Tryton's greatness and how he had brought Germany into power. By the end, Veergen proclaimed Tryton as "The great man to ever live" followed by 10 minutes of silence then 102 artillery shells firing. Legacy Weltreich Tryton is upheld with the greatest honours and it's even illegal to insult or disrespect him, doing so can lead to a death sentence. Nuuk Empire The Nuuk Imperialists view Tryton oddly. While the general culture is anti-fascist, the Weltreich is a close ally to the Nuuk Empire. Public officials in the Empire honour him with respect due to Tryton being the Reich's equivalent of Ole I. AAR Tryton von Blitzmark is viewed as a fascist tyrant who asserted his own power and used it to crush conquered peoples. He is condemned.